Cavis Appythart and the Red Baron (RARE 2001 VHS prototype version)
Cavis Appythart and the Red Baron was made available for mail-order purchase on November 18, 2001 (that same day Classics from the Crisper was released). The prototype worktape is basically identical to the final print and it does contains several differences, including the presence of the VeggieTales Theme Song and the Silly Song, which was released a few months later in July 30, 2002 by Word Entertainment and Everland. Differences *The entire VHS boxart is different as follows: **Front cover art is missing the night sky background. **Shading of the characters and positioning of the title text was done in a different session. **Some of the characters' eye shading is darker compared to the final front cover. **Spines and back are treated with the same style like the boxart with the previous two episodes' prototype mail-order releases. **The back cover does not show Linus and Lucy– it instead has Cavis looking confused. *The rare Word, Inc./Everland Entertainment bumper logo from Bible Action Songs appears after the WARNING screen. *The 1994 VeggieTales intro is present, but some clips from 1998 (with added instruments). *Some of the dialogue in the opening scene is heard at different points. *The first time "I Can Be Your Friend" is heard, it's an instrumental. *Lucy's voice isn't pitch shifted most at the time. *Larry's High Silk Hat appears, and would be incorporated into Lyle the Kindly Viking. *Cavis's line "Destroyed!" (a quote was poorly cropped) is a different recording. *Charlie Brown's voice is lower pitched, similar to the Archibald's. *The Star of Christmas promo plays at the end of the tape. Description Here's a RARE 2001 mail-order VHS worktape of Cavis Appythart and the Red Baron! Why is this version so rare, you may ask, because it only saw a production of 100 copies! Note that The Star of Christmas trailer plays at the end of the show rather than the beginning, but also, it had the VeggieTales theme song and also a Silly Song "Larry's High Silk Hat" (which appeared in Lyle the Kindly Viking). Theme song aside, there are many sound and video differences, but the VeggieTales theme song and the Silly Song were both taken off in the final print. Also, as this was finished around the same month in the end of November 2001 (shortly after "Classics from the Crisper"), as usual, there's no Big Idea logo (same for VeggieTunes 1 soundtrack which came around the time, both of them had no sign of a Big Idea logo anywhere on the packaging), and not even at the end of the episode, due to the company not having a logo at the time until the final print of this episode was released sometime in July 2002. Instead, the same Big Idea closing logo from "Are You My Neighbor?" is used. Also, the front cover art is missing the night sky background, the shading of the characters and positioning of the title text was done in a different session. This worktape was lost forever until I found the tape at a Goodwil. Enjoy! ;) 100% fake! (based on an imaginary idea by Intertoons, Inc.; Ben Vanlierop also requested this. I had jordangaming101 put this together, so all credit goes to him.) Trivia *This is the first VHS release to have the promo for The Star of Christmas. *This is also the first VHS release to have the Silly Song "Larry's High Silk Hat" (which appeared in Lyle the Kindly Viking). *This is one of the first two VHS releases to have the Word Inc. and the Everland Entertainment logos, the other being The Star of Christmas. *This is the last episode to use the original Everland Entertainment design of the VHS cover. *This is the last and only episode to have the Word and Everland Entertainment box cover and the 1994 versions of both the VeggieTales logo and theme song. **In real life, this was originally going to have the 1994 version of the theme song the box cover with the original VeggieTales logo, after when it was released in November 2001, they decided to revise the box cover and use the 1998 theme song instead in July 2002. **A similar design was used for the 1998 prototype VHS of Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, but now utilizes everything of 1998 applying to the theme song and both the VeggieTales and Big Idea logos.